


Cuidare de tus secretos

by LaVenus6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Hannibal, POV Male Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos tenemos secretos, incluso el Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Una reflexión de como ve los secretos que le llegan inspirada en su frase: "cuidaré de tus secretos".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuidare de tus secretos

Secretos, todos tenemos secretos. Muchos o pocos pero los tenemos. No importa si son simples como vergonzosos o graves que dan temor y llanto, al final lo guardamos como si fueran peligrosos para que el mundo lo oyera.

Algunos se lo cuentan a sus mascotas o muñecos porque saben que estarán protegidos en muy buenas manos. Otros van con el cura para que estos le quite la culpa y les perdone aquellos malos secretos o solo para compartir el peso de tenerlos. Mientras que algunos, optan por ir con un psiquiatra; uno que los "cure" de ellos.

En esta última categoría entraba Lecter. En sus pocos años como psiquiatra había escuchado toda clase de secretos desde adultos que se sienten aun culpables por haber roto el florero favorito de la abuela mientras jugaban y le echaron la culpa al hermano menor; hasta los que sufrieron violación en alguna etapa de su vida y no se lo pudieron confesar a nadie por miedo.

Algunos secretos eran tan comunes entre los pacientes por lo que en ocasiones los ignoraba como hacía con Franklin. Otros, le resultaba interesantes y lo guardaba para su provecho como lo hacía con Abigail, a quien ayudo "enterrar" su secreto sobre su primer asesinato y que ella servía de carnada para las víctimas de su padre. Por último, los secretos que tenía de Will... los mejores que podría usar en su contra cuando los suyos sean descubiertos por Will.

Así es, Hannibal Lecter, el doctor Lecter tenía sus propios secretos. Al fin y a cabo todos tienen, ¿o no? Lecter, siempre ha sido un misterio para las personas que lo rodean como Alana, por ello no era raro que tuviera secretos. Tal vez revelados a su doctora Bedelia Du Maurie o eso quería aparentar.

Realmente confesó uno a Will: "tengo un psiquiatra". Pero su verdadero secreto era que asesinaba a las personas.

El doctor Hannibal Lecter, un importante psiquiatra, un amante de la música clásica. Un hombre de sociedad. Era el "imitador" y el "Destripador de Chesapeake", ese era su mayor secreto y peligroso para la persona que lo descubra. Será más dañino que contarle un secreto que Lecter puede usar a su favor.

Pero no hay que preocuparse tanto porque al final el los guardara como una bóveda, hasta que una bomba explote en su interior y sea tiempo de sacarlo de su escondite para que se los robe. Mientras tanto es como él dice: "Guardaré tu secreto".


End file.
